<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate Song Deckerstar AU by dre_deckerstvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896133">Soulmate Song Deckerstar AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr'>dre_deckerstvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cute Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Protective Lucifer, Singer AU, Soft Chloe Decker, chloe decker is a performer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is a performer/singer who's career hasn't been as extravagant as she thought it would. She does small concerts around town in bars or public clubs. Lucifer is the devil with Lux whole story is the same the only thing that changes is how he meets Chloe. Now, a twist. This is a soulmates au. Everything will be explained on the first chapter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy this. Finishing this took me MONTHS and Im still a bit doubtful. Let me know your thoughts in the comments PLEASE! Also sorry for typos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few years had passed since Lucifer came to earth. He had been enjoying his time here and had thrown many parties. Most parties he'd go out of his way to talk to every human and find out what their mark was, sometimes even having to get into sexual situations to find out. But he would never find his soulmate. This frustrated him. He then had a thought, maybe its the type of crowd that he's attracting to his parties. And also, he thought that his tattoo meant someone with a broken heart, and people who like to party and get drunk usually would go to these types of parties due to their broken heart. Or so he thought. </p><p>This time he decided he wanted to throw a proper party. Not one where people would he insanely drunk or drugged, sweaty and messy while dancing to a random song with beats. No, he wanted to throw a quite fancy anniversary type of party where people would dress appropriately fancy, wine and snacks would be served and soft piano music in the background. Lucifer had a small epiphany where he thought that fancy, rich people also had broken hearts, right? They must hide that in their expenses and rich life styles. </p><p>When he told his good friend Maze, and also co-worker, his idea, she was rightfully confused. Lucifer? Throwing a sophisticated party? When did he change into this man? Where was the rebel twist? Nevertheless, she wanted to know where he was going with this idea. There must be some hidden torture for whoever comes to the party, she thought. But he didn't answer. </p><p>Days passed and he had already arranged the party, it starting any time soon. Lucifer was getting dressed to go downstairs and prepare himself to greet his guests. Maze had excused herself to go get a few friends, assuring Lucifer she would let them know of the clothing etiquette. </p><p>Later<br/>
"Come on, Decker! It's not that type of party!" Maze argued to her friend.</p><p>"Maze, you're really trying to make me believe that Lux, a private nightclub with quite the reputation regarding the owner, is having a nice wine and dine, fancy-smashcy party? Give me a break" Chloe protested. </p><p>Chloe and Maze had known each other enough to currently live together and be friends. How they met? Chloe was an underground singer/performer. She liked singing covers, writing her own music and playing around with instruments. She usually played at small bars or public nightclubs, dreaming of one day having her own concert with her own songs. Maze would sometimes visit those clubs and bars. Wanting to take a break from her job. And on one of the bars she went to, she met Chloe. </p><p>Maze felt like giving up, but she really wanted her friend to accompany her to this party. "Ok listen, you know I work there, and I would like you to meet the owner. Since you never let me introduce him because of the environment he's always in, I thought this would be a great opportunity now that it's more of a you place" Maze practically begged. She really wanted her friend to perform at Lux. But with Chloe being difficult and Lucifer being picky with who does anything at his club, things would never work out. </p><p>Chloe sighed, placing her hand on her forehead and letting it slide down until it reached her chin "Fine. But I expect it to be as you describe and its not a trick from you" She said, looking at Maze sternly. Maze threw a punch in the air and smiled "A hundred percent real! Now go get all fancy, girl. We got a party to attend" She said excitedly. Mazikeen didn't usually get like this, but this was the first time she went to any party with Chloe and convinced her to do something she asked. </p><p>Chloe was still doubtful, but going and seeing the place for herself wouldn't hurt. Not now that she already said she was going, there's no going back now. She could always just walk out the same way she'd walk in. </p><p>"Guess I'll have to re-schedule movie night" she told herself out loud as she walked into her room to pick out what to wear. She passed her hand through the clothes in her closet and couldn't decide what to wear. She had some dresses that she could potentially use, but they didn't seem it to her. She picked out two dresses, stared at them for a bit and then decided to wear a red, a-line dress with a open cut in the back, showing most of her back but not too much. Chloe remembered that she had bought this dress once but never got to use it, not remembering yet why not. She changed into it and gave herself a look before put her shoes on. She started doubting the look for a moment until Maze walked in to tell her to hurry up.</p><p>"Ooh! Nice look, Decker. Seducing Lucifer will for work for sure" Maze complimented, winking at the end before she walked out. Chloe wanted to quickly argue but was left alone to grunt. "As if.." she told herself as she looked at herself in the mirror again. </p><p> </p><p>"Maze where are you? I need some help with these lists" Lucifer said through the phone "Yes yes, I'm on my way. I was just getting ready and getting my friend to come" she replied and hanged up when Lucifer hummed and told her to hurry. </p><p>Chloe was applying some light lipgloss when she received a message from Maze telling her she'd be late. Chloe groaned and tried her best to hurry to her car with heels. She was used to heels, but she'd rather not use them as frequently, and most importantly not run in them. Before she drove off to Lux, the last message Maze had sent was "You know the address, I'll be inside".</p><p>At Lux<br/>
Lucifer had been talking to his guests, telling them stories and asking them what the truly desired, getting some laughs out of the people around and even from themselves. He then got interrupted by Maze.</p><p>"Excuse me gentlemen" Lucifer told the men he had been speaking to and turned to Maze, a satisfied smile in his face. "Maze Maze, glad you're finally here! Is your friend on their way?" Lucifer asked, noticing she was alone at the moment. </p><p>"Yeah, in a few minutes, I'm sure." She said, knowing that Chloe wasn't one to be late when invited places. "You do remember the times I told you about-" She started when Lucifer interrupted her "The performer? Yes I do remember. Is this when we finally meet?" He asked, Maze nodded and rolled her eyes "A bit difficult to convince but finally did it" </p><p>"Ah, very well. Cannot wait to meet this friend of yours." He said, a bit excited to meet new people but also not so excited to meet a performer. He had nothing against fellow singers, but he had a feeling this friend might be a college teen starting a rock bad type of friend. Never would he guess it would actually be something else. Something more special. </p><p>Lucifer was about to ask what their name was or how they looked like to recognize them in the crowd but Maze had walked off to the entrance. He sighed and picked up a glass of wine, drinking it and looking over only to see Maze walking toward him with possibly the most wonderful and espectacular woman he had ever laid eyes on. </p><p>"Here she is! Chloe, this is Lucifer. Lucifer, this is Chloe" Maze lightly introduced them, Chloe extending her hand to him with a neutral smile. Lucifer usually would quickly spark a charming smile at ladies but he had just forgotten how to blink for a second. "Ah yes, I'm Lucifer" he said, a bit dumbfounded. He took Chloe's hand and shook it gently, finally being able to compose himself and strike a quick but lasting smile. </p><p>"I'll leave you two alone. Got some work to do" She said and winked at her girl friend, Chloe staring at her in horror of being left alone with Lucifer, THE owner of Lux. Chloe took back her hand but was still trying to get Maze back with her glares.</p><p>"Um, well, I've been told you perform?" Lucifer spoke, taking Chloe's attention back. "Ah yes, I do!" Chloe quickly responded, starting to strangely enough, feel comfortable. "I usually do so at small bars or public clubs or sometimes at parks. There will be times I'll sing with a band if the establishment has one" She started explaining, getting a little carried away with her job slash hobby. She also tried her best to sound professional, hoping that this conversation could help her one day perform at Lux, a private club. Lucifer would usually be more skeptical, ask more questions. Hell, make her sing for him if he wanted to see her suffer from the awkwardness, but this time he thought that he'd let this woman do anything and he'd be there to watch. </p><p>"I see, have you ever performed for a big crowd?" He asked, this time really just invested in her stories more than asking a client something. "Yes! There was this one time I was playing the piano at a mall, which I was just doing for fun, and a lot of people came by and watched. Felt pretty great at the moment." Chloe said, smiling at the memory. </p><p>Lucifer could stay there forever and keep asking questions but he then noticed some key guests had finally arrived, and he had to greet them. He looked at Chloe again and smiled "Well, it was a nice talk but unfortunately I have some guests to welcome. If you'll excuse me" he said, tucking his suit piece and walking by. </p><p>Chloe had a smile on her face until he left, letting out a gasp and looking around to find Maze watching from a distance, thumbs up and smiling. Chloe walked over and screeched.</p><p>"Alright! Ok- Ok. That wasn't so bad" Chloe said, sighing.</p><p>"See?! And you were complaining!" Maze said, taking a shot glass.</p><p>"Yeah! Because- you know why!" Chloe said, still smiling, a bit too much than usual. </p><p>"Ok. He'll probably entertain his guests for a while but if you catch him on his own, go up to him again and try to make up conversation. The friendlier you seem the more chance you have" Maze told Chloe, looking around that no one nearby would hear them. Chloe nodded and took a deep breath. This was going to be one hell of a night.</p><p>The time went by and Chloe would walk around lux, observe the area and see the sculptures that were presented as decoration around the place. She then noticed Lucifer was busy speaking with some ladies who seemed twice his age. They were really touchy and giggly around him, while he stood there composed and elegant. She thought that was really attractive of him. Then she scolded herself for even thinking he was attractive. "Chloe, remember what Maze said!" She whispered to herself. </p><p>Lucifer was obviously trying to seem interested in whatever story this woman had, but in reality he was thinking to himself what he'd do after this party was over. He then took a glance away from the ladies and saw Chloe taking a champagne glass from a table. While admiring Chloe for afar, he noticed the smudges of dark color on her back. His mind then realized he had been too busy entertaining guests and welcoming people that he forgot the entire purpose of this party. He couldn't make out what Chloe's mark was from a distance but he then started checking on the ladies he had been speaking too. </p><p>Chloe hadn't paid attention of marks since highschool. She lost faith she'd ever find a soulmate and even thought this whole soulmate thing was a hoax or some lame idea someone created. So she just drank the champagne from her glass calmly and walked around Lux some more. Lucifer was going to go after Chloe after checking his guests from before but he had lost sight of her, frowning and looking around until he decided to just keep looking on other people instead. </p><p>Lucifer now found himself asking people straight up what their mark was, leaving them half conversation when their description of their tattoo wasn't what he was looking for. He yelled at himself in his head for inviting too many people, making it time consuming to go up to every single person. He then had an idea.</p><p>As Chloe walked around, she accidentally bumped into someone and some syrup of some sort fell on her dress. She told the lady it was alright and walked into the bathrooms. The music from the outside was almost completely muffled by the nice slab tile walls. She frantically tried to clean the stain away, huffing softly.</p><p>Lucifer had gotten on the very top and grabbed a microphone, tapping it gently and speaking into it. He then told the people to raise their hands if their mark resembled a heart. His heart skipped a beat when at least three people raised their hands.</p><p>"Now, does your mark have chains?" He asked, he then felt his heart sink. No one raised their hands. Everyone looked around confused and lost while Lucifer just felt ashamed. Mazikeen had now understood why he had thrown this party in the first place. And was rather shocked it didn't have any weird twist to it. It was only him looking for his soulmate, a surprise she wasn't expecting. That's when it hit her and she started looking around, whispering to herself "oh shit oh shit". Lucifer got down from where he had been and the piano fancy music started playing again. </p><p>Chloe walked out from the bathrooms and it all seemed to her like nothing had happened. Maze finally found her and grabbed her by her arm "Where were you??" She asked Chloe shakily. "In the bathrooms?? Sorry, I accidentally bumped into this lady and some kind of liquid spilled on my dress and-" she started explaining and Maze interrupted her "So you didn't hear anything from here?" Maze asked, which got Chloe to frown. "What? Why? And no, I didn't." She said, confusion still on her expression.</p><p>"Well, we have to go. Now" Mazikeen said, taking her hand and starting to walk off. </p><p>"What? Why? Did something happen?" Chloe asked, looking around for any clues to why Mazikeen was acting like this.</p><p>"No no, just- uh. Lucifer ordered some exotic performers and I presumed you would want to leave that's all" Mazikeen said, trying to convince herself that was even a good lie.</p><p>"What?! But you said this was an all fancy party?" Chloe said, now walking at Mazikeens pase </p><p>"Yeah! But change of plans." Maze said and then saw Lucifer was in the entrance saying goodbye to some people. </p><p>"Mazikeen, I think I left-" Chloe began but Maze pulled her to the entrance and tried to walk as fast as she could so Lucifer couldn't see Chloe's back. </p><p>Lucifer saw them walking by and then out and he went to say something, seeing Chloe look back at him with a apologetic expression. He stood there confused and just let them walk away. His chest then started to feel a strong sting and he wondered what it could mean. But he only felt it when he saw Chloe walk away from him. </p><p>"Mazikeen!!" Chloe finally protested, arriving to their cars. "What was all that about?? I could've sprained my ankle!" She complained "Also, you told me to speak to Lucifer to get a chance to perform there and then you just literally pull me out because of some "exotic performers" ?" Chloe added, gasping for air "Also, mind you, I was actually enjoying my night! Which is weird since-" Chloe had started again but Mazikeen finally spoke.</p><p>"You can never go there again." She said plainly. "Forget about performing at Lux." She added. </p><p>"W- hold on what do you mean I can't go there again? What happened? Did Lucifer say something?" Chloe's voice lowered. She was now worried. </p><p>"No- just- listen to me, ok? I'm your friend and I know what's best for you." Mazikeen explained, opening her car door. "Lets go home." </p><p>"Wait no. I- You've been up my ass for almost a whole year about how I should check Lux out, how I should meet this Lucifer guy and now you're telling me I can never go in there because you think it's what's best for me? You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Chloe questioned, crossing her arms on her chest. </p><p>"Ok fine! I- I'll tell you when we're home. Not here, ok? Its- it's sensitive." Mazikeen spoke, sighing deeply. Chloe finally gave in and nodded, taking in some air and fixing her dress a bit.</p><p>"Alright. Let's go home." She said and got in her car, looking to her side and seeing Mazikeen on her own car drive away. Something kept telling Chloe she should stay, go back in and do something. But she trusted her friend. It was important to note Chloe felt a sharp pain, something just like what Lucifer felt, when starting the ignition and changing driving away. Was it the fact that she had left a party she was actually having fun in early or was it the champagne she had drank? She couldn't figure out what but she just put the thoughts aside and prepared to whatever Mazikeen had stored for her. </p><p>When Chloe arrived home, Mazikeen had already gone in and changed into more comfortable clothes. Chloe walked inside and started taking off her heels, calling out for Mazikeen.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm here." Maze said and sat down on the couch. Chloe went in the bathroom and started cleaning her face from the makeup. </p><p>"So! What was the whole sensitive thing, huh?" Chloe shouted from the bathroom, taking off her eye makeup with a makeup remover wipe.</p><p>"Um.. well- you know how you lost faith on marks?" Mazikeen started, fiddling with her fingers</p><p>"Yeah? What about it?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>"Well.. I might've found your soulmate" Mazikeen spoke, clear hesitation on her voice.</p><p>"That's impossible! That whole mark tattoo whatever is obviously a stupid idea someone made up" Chloe argued, applying some cream to her face as part of her routine.</p><p>"Well... I don't think it is. Because you two have the same marks. And when I think about it you two are very similar" Mazikeen added, now determined to convince Chloe. </p><p>Chloe huffed and laughed, washing her face and then drying it. "Yeah right! Then who's this super similar person, then?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"It was Lucifer." Maze said proudly but then she gasped to herself, realizing she told Chloe which she didn't want to do.</p><p>Chloe almost rushed out of the bathroom and stood in the door frame shocked, her heart had figuratively broken the floor from how hard it had dropped. After Chloe's face went from "oh I saw a ghost" scared to almost normal she asked "You sure must be joking, right?" She said, half a chuckle but still serious chuckle coming out of her. </p><p>"No.. I'm serious." Was the last thing Chloe remembered hearing from Maze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Performance Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is short! Also sorry for typos. I'll start writing the next chap as soon as I post this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed after Lucifer's party. Chloe had still not got over the whole mark thing, wondering every day if Mazikeen meant it or if she had made it up to distract her from something else. But Chloe thought and thought and she couldn't come up with a single reason why Maze would bring up the mark thing and what could she possibly be hiding instead. Days had passed so quickly that she hadn't notice it was finally friday. Which, for her meant concert night. Mazikeen had told her that she wouldn't be able to go to her concert tonight cuz she'd be busy at a night shift at Lux, which she thought was funny.</p>
<p>"How can you go to your work place after leaving a party early for no reason. What did she tell Lucifer? Did Lucifer even care that I left? Actually- of course he didn't." Chloe spoke to herself as she put on her usual performance clothes. A top with a cardigan and some jeans. She thought that if she looked simple, people would find her relatable. Also, 90% of her closet was absolutely basic but the first excuse sounds a lot better to her. </p>
<p>Chloe made her way to the bar she'd be performing at, having arranged everything a week prior. Seeing that the parking lot was a bit full, to her this meant two things, lots of viewers or lots of drunk people. But nevertheless, the more drunk someone is the more they enjoy her show so it was a win win situation. She usually brought a guitar with her, since she had bought it years ago to start up her career, in case she had to go acapella due to any audio system problem. When she got inside the smell of beer and booze hit her hard, remembering how kind of messy this specific bar was. And yes, this mean she has performed here before many times in the past. </p>
<p>Like always, she walked into the bar and asked the bartender to speak with the owner, wanting to set everything up with them. Right when the employee told Chloe the owner was in, she'd walk into his office and really just greet him, since he didn't really have to ask permission to perform since she had already scheduled. But to her surprise, while on her way to his office, she saw some guys setting up some instruments. This worried her since she hadn't scheduled any back up band and this bar was known for usually never having a band. </p>
<p>"Hey Rick, its Chloe" Chloe said while knocking on the already opened office door.</p>
<p>"Ah, Chloe! You made it" Rick said, smiling at the woman in front of him but remaining seated on a small desk the man had.</p>
<p>"Um- You know the drill already but uh... did some guys schedule before I did? You didn't mention anyone scheduling the same day as me." She asked, trying to seem calm and collected and friendly to basically her friend, but not entirely. </p>
<p>"Ah! Yes, those guys. No, they scheduled after you did" He explained, putting away some papers nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see." Chloe said and chuckled awkwardly "Though I thought you only had two performances a day? One at day and one at night? Wouldn't this be two night performances?" She asked, getting a bit anxious as she spoke.</p>
<p>"Well, about that.. Things might have changed and- I was going to call you for this but-" He started and Chloe looked at him in shock and disappointment.</p>
<p>"Wait wait- you're canceling my performance??" She asked and Rick sighed. "I'm sorry dear but.. these guys are a bit more popular. You could always reschedule!" Rick explained and tried to sympathize. "Besides! You know the people who listen to you are usually drunk, and tonight these guys have brought fans. FANS! This really just helps my business a bit more." He said, putting his hands together.</p>
<p>Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. After weeks of calling in her usual bars and clubs to schedule and everyone saying they were full, this is what she got. She needed this performance more than anything. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she was put to the side this easily or the fact that what Rick said made enough sense for her to actually agree. </p>
<p>"Listen- I'm sorry I-" Rick started but Chloe shook her head and laughed lightly "No. It's fine, Rick. I-I'll um. I'll get going now" She said, forcing a smile and walking off. She could feel her chest hurt, and this hurt reminded her of the pain she felt right after she left Lux but this pain was somehow different yet the same. Chloe shook her head and walked out to the public, seeing the guys starting up their music and starting to sing. She could only look at their passion and their talent and then see all the people that had gathered around the stage to be as close as possible, dancing along to the music. </p>
<p>Usually when she performed people would stay seated and drink on their own, her music really just being on the background. But these guys got all these people recording them and singing along even. Her only thought was how much she desired this. Desired the attention from a crowd. She must've had spaced out because a guy bumped into her and she snapped out of it, immediately apologizing for being on the way. She looked up and her entire body froze, a small warmth starting to spread from her chest.</p>
<p>"No need fo worry, love- Hold on. Aren't you Maze's friend, Chloe?" A british accent spoke, Chloe smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Lucifer, right?" Chloe replied, looking up at the guy. </p>
<p>"Ah, what a pleasure to see you here. Why are you here though? Out with friends?" Lucifer asked, completely forgetting what Chloe's career/hobby was.</p>
<p>"Uh- Well. Long story but I was actually on my way out" Chloe said, pulling a strand of hair back and re adjusting her guitar bag. She also had teary eyes but she played it off easily.</p>
<p>"Oh- well. I was here for some business but I guess I can sit and listen to your very long story" Lucifer offered, finally being able to strike a charming smile at Chloe. Chloe didn't really have anything else to do since she had clear her entire night for this performance, so why not. </p>
<p>Lucifer and Chloe sat at a table and she explained why she had come to this bar and what had happened, Lucifer listening to her like his life depended on it, despite the loud music. </p>
<p>"Oh no, that is absolutely the worst type of behavior an owner could have." Lucifer argued, making Chloe laugh.</p>
<p>"Don't waste your time digging to much into it. I'm over it" Chloe said, sighing and looking away for a moment. "Maybe it was a sign I shouldn't perform on Fridays, who knows" She told herself but loud enough for Lucifer to hear.</p>
<p>"I call bollocks. You should definitely perform tonight" He said, staring at her and seeing how she was looking at the stage like it was everything she wanted. "Actually, you are" he added which got Chloe's attention back. "Excuse me, what?" She asked, seeing how he stood up "Wait- Lucifer no" She stood up with him and put her hands on his chest to stop him. </p>
<p>"You want to perform? I'll get you to do it. It is what you desire, is it not?" Lucifer asked her, looking down at her. Chloe looked back up and then shook her head. "Seriously, it's fine. I-.. I'm not even as good as these guys. I'll just empty the bar when I get up there" She said, taking her hands back from holding Lucifer and looking away. This only gave Lucifer more reason to do this, and so he did. Lucifer walked up to the stage and Chloe cursed, trying to stop him but being left behind in the crowd as he got on the stage and interrupted the band.</p>
<p>"Hey! What the hell man??" One band member said. </p>
<p>"Pardon me, I have something important to do" Lucifer said and pushed the singer to a side and grabbed the microphone. "Hello everyone, My name's Lucifer Morningstar and I just wanted to say, aren't these chaps just absolutely boring?" He spoke, the crowd looking at him confused and then angry as if he had offended them. "Ah come on, you know it's true. Can they at least sing one original song? Anyways, I have a friend of mine who was supposed to perform today and was unfairly replaced by these cries for help. Now, I would like all of you to please welcome her" he spoke, gesturing Chloe and a spot light landing on her. Chloe wanted die from embarrassment but she also thought this was the most hilarious and kind thing anyone had ever happened/done to her.</p>
<p>"If no one leaves you all will have free passes to the private nightclub Lux for one weekend." He said, which got everyone's attention "And if you're wondering how real this is, I am the owner, thank you" he added and smiled, looking at Chloe and gesturing her to get on the stage. She shyly walked up to the stage and got up, Lucifer lending her a hand. </p>
<p>"Well, thank you for your attention" Lucifer finished and gave Chloe the microphone, smiling at her and nodding, kind of telling her that she could do this. Chloe took the microphone with her shaky hands and coughed a little to prepare her voice "Uh- thank you everyone. I had already something planned but um, I'll make it shorter since I don't have as much time as I did before" she explained, and took out her guitar, the audio going a bit crazy with the waves and sounds and then going back to normal when she tapped it. "This is one of my songs so uh, enjoy..?" She said, still a bit nervous at how big this crowd was, and adding to that, Lucifer was watching her. </p>
<p>Chloe began to sing and she felt like everyone was judging her, though she kept going and playing the guitar. There was a certain point people started to sway to her song and she started to feel more confident. Lucifer, on another hand, was watching in complete admiration. </p>
<p>Chloe was used to always distracting herself while singing so she wouldn't lose focus. Playing an instrument and singing is harder than it looks, so she felt a small insecurity that she would play a note wrong and ruin the entire thing. But then again, this was her own song, she knew it more than she knew herself. A bit literally. And since she had distracted herself to perform better, she got carried away and it was as if all her stage fright had gone away, making people be really interested in her singing. She then snapped back into reality when she finished and she started hearing a bunch of claps, making her go back to her overwhelmed self. </p>
<p>"Thank you" Chloe said to the microphone and smiled, noticing Lucifer was still there, despite him saying he had stuff to do. Usually, Chloe would perform more and sing a couple of more songs but she thought this was good enough for tonight. And so she got down from the stage and walked over to the bar, Lucifer following behind.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I did what I did" Lucifer started, taking a seat besides her.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you know people only stayed because of your Lux offering" Chloe argued, smiling widely. She could not deny that this was probably the best night of her life. People heard her original song and actually liked it?? People listened?? This was beyond her, still breathtaking to her.</p>
<p>"I mean, you could say that but people could've just stood there. But people actually enjoyed it" Lucifer commented, placing his elbow on the edge of the bar and looking at Chloe. Chloe turned to him for a second and smiled at him softly but then looking behind her as a group of girls approached her.</p>
<p>"Hey! We heard your song and it was really cute!" One of the girls said.</p>
<p>"Yeah! You should totally have a spotify account or something" the other said. One seemed a bit off though, her arms crossed and looking away.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, it really means a lot" Chloe said, smiling at them.</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever, I'm sick of love songs" the odd girl said, taking Chloe's attention. </p>
<p>"Oh, well- it wasn't a love song but-" Chloe started awkwardly and the girl proceeded. "Oh it was. Just not all cute. If you think I'll relate to another broken hearted song you're wrong" the girl said and glared at Chloe. Chloe only smiled and nodded "It's alright! I get it" she said, which got the girl a bit confused since she was expecting Chloe to snap or something. Lucifer had been a bit too busy ordering some drinks to notice the whole banter but when he did, he only stared at the girls and at Chloe.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I hope we see you performing somewhere else too!" One of the girls said and all of them walked away. Chloe could only sigh and mess with her hair a bit.</p>
<p>"What happened? I wasn't really listening" Lucifer asked and Chloe looked at him and smiled while shaking her head. "Ah nothing, just some girls complimenting me, thats all" she explained and saw the bartender bring shot glasses. </p>
<p>"You seem quite distressed for it to be only compliments" Lucifer added, staring at Chloe with genuine worry.</p>
<p>"Well- one of the girls complained about the type of song I did. And- it's alright. I mean, most of my originals are basically the same topic" Chloe spoke, grabbing the shot glass and playing around with it since it was currently empty. </p>
<p>"Ah, well- I think it was amazing. Those types of songs do tend to be quite repetitive, but you made it... different. It felt just right" Lucifer said, grabbing a whiskey bottle and pouring on Chloe's glass. </p>
<p>Chloe smiled like she had been told she was the best thing ever. She looked at Lucifer and then down again. "Thank you, it means a lot.. and! When I wrote it, I had a similar thought. I'm glad someone got it" She said and laughed, drinking the shot and then making a funny expression, not being used to drinking whiskey. </p>
<p>Lucifer laughed with her and then laughed more at her reaction, drinking his own shot. It all seemed like such a perfect night until Lucifer's phone started ringing. Chloe looked at him but didn't question him since it wasn't her business. Lucifer though excused himself and answered the call.</p>
<p>"Lucifer! Where are you? You were supposed to be back around 20 minutes ago. Did Rick start an argument again?" Spoke Mazikeen from the other line. Lucifer's eyes widened as he realized he never did what he came to this bar for. He chuckled lightly and responded. "Ah, sorry Maze. Got a bit distracted" he explained and Chloe perked up when she heard her friend's name.</p>
<p>"Lucifer you can't just go off having sex with girls when you're supposed to be doing business. Remember we have a deadline!" She argued and scoffed. Lucifer lightly smiled at the thought that Maze thought he was having sex. And it then hit him that was actually pretty strange that he wasn't. He didn't even know how to tell Maze that he in fact wasn't actually giving someone the best night of their life. But in reality, unconsciously he did. </p>
<p>"Listen- I'll get to it in a second. Give me a few more minutes and I'll be back" He said, sighed, looking away so he wouldn't see Chloe's expression, who which was now staring at him speak on the phone.</p>
<p>"Alright. Finish up and do your work. I wanna go home already" Mazikeen spoke and then hanged up the phone. Lucifer cursed and turned to Chloe, who looked at him with curiosity.</p>
<p>"Yes, that was Maze" Lucifer started and Chloe laughed "Ok mister obvious" She joked and tapped her fingers on the bar.</p>
<p>"I might've forgotten I had a reason to be here." He explained and Chloe felt bad for a second.</p>
<p>"Oh god, that's right! You were here for some business?" She asked and Lucifer cringed at the first expression but decided to ignore it.</p>
<p>"Yes, I was. But don't you worry, I can deal with that quickly." He said and stood up, fixing his suit piece and cufflinks. Chloe remained seated and nodded "Ah, that's fine! Guess I'll uh, see you around?" She asked and stood up, grabbing her guitar case. </p>
<p>"I very much hope so, miss Decker" Lucifer said, smiling at her and then walking off to Rick's office. Chloe had stood there smiling for a few seconds. She then realized and looked away, checking if anyone cared about that but of course no one was paying attention. With that, she headed out and went home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know your thoughts! Should Lucifer find out about Chloe already? How do you think it'll happen? Comment below!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! What did you think? Want more? Please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>